


I've Always Loved You

by Destielshipper100



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gay Sex, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: Archie and Jughead express their love for each other, in more ways than one.





	I've Always Loved You

Archie walked up and saw Jughead sitting on the steps to his front door.   
"What are you doing here Jug?"   
"I want some answers." Archie swallowed nervously.  
"Answers to what?" He choked out.  
"Why have you been acting so strange around me lately? What did I do wrong?" Archie stared at Jughead, not knowing how to put his thought into words.   
"If you don't want to hang out anymore just tell me. I'd rather just not be friends than have you pretend." Archie took in a deep breath.  
"I love you." He blurred out quickly.   
"What?" Jughead was shocked. He never would have thought that Archie, Riverdale's top fuckboy, would say something like that.   
"I love you Jughead. That's why I'm acting strange." There was a moment of silence before Jughead walked towards Archie.   
"What are you-" Jughead grabbed Archie's face and kissed him passionately. Archie was shocked, but began to kiss Jughead back after a few seconds. The two broke away, breathing heavily.   
"I love you too."  
"You do?"   
"Yeah. I'm just better at hiding my feelings." Archie laughed and led Jughead into his house. Jughead sat down on the couch and pulled Archie to him, kissing him again.   
"My dad will be home any second." Archie breathed out when Jughead started to kiss his neck. Almost immediately after Archie finished speaking there was the sound of keys unlocking the front door.  
"Archie! I'm back."' Fred turned his head and saw both boys sitting on the couch. They both had shy looks on their faces.   
"What?"' Fred asked.   
"Nothing." Archie said.   
"Ok, I'm going to go make dinner." Fred headed towards the kitchen. Jughead looked at Archie with a slightly confused look on his face.   
"I'm not out to my dad yet." Jughead nodded in understanding. It took him a while to muster up the courage to tell his dad as well.   
"It's ok." Archie looked around the corner to make sure Fred wasn't looking before he placed a chaste kiss on Jughead's lips. "Can Jughead stay over tonight?" Archie shouted to Fred.   
"Of course. He's welcome to spend the night whenever he wants." Archie smiled at Jughead, who had a confused look on his face again. "If you stay we can kiss more." Archie whispered with a smile on his face.  
"I like that idea." Jughead said before Archie placed another chaste kiss on his lips.   
"Dinners almost ready!" Fred shouted from the kitchen.   
"What are we having?" Archie asked.   
"Chili dogs."   
"Sweet." All three say down at the table and began eating.   
"We're gonna go hang out upstairs for the rest of the night."   
"Ok. Night boys."  
"Night dad."   
"Night Mr. Andrews." Archie and Jughead ran upstairs to Archie's room, both smiling. When Jughead got into Archie's room, Archie was already sitting on the bed. Jughead approached him and Archie pulled him closer. Jughead straddled Archie's lap as they began to kiss. A minute or two later Jughead pushed Archie so he was laying down on his back, Jughead still straddling his waist. Jughead began to kiss down Archie's neck. After a few minutes there was multiple small hickey's.   
"You're an asshole." Archie laughed. Jughead let out a small breathy laugh and continued to kiss Archie's neck, eventually getting to his chest and taking off his shirt.   
"You ok with this?" He asked before continuing.  
"Yeah." Archie started, "More than ok." With that said, Jughead started to kiss down Archie's chest. Stopping to bite at his nipples. Archie let out a soft moan.  
"You like that." Archie nodded. Jughead kissed down further and reached Archie's jeans. He looked up to make sure it was still ok to go further. Archie just looked down at him and nodded. Jughead undid Archie's belt and began to pull down his jeans, Archie lifted his hips to help. Once the jeans were off, Jughead began to palm Archie's erection through his boxers. Archie let out another small moan. The two both froze in fear when they heard a knock at the bedroom door.  
"You guys need anything before I go to bed?" Fred asked, unaware of what the two were doing on the other side of the bed.   
"No. We're good." Archie replied as Jughead pulled down his boxers.   
"Ok." Fred walked away.   
"That was cl-ah!" Archie was cut off when Jughead grabbed his length and began to suck on the head.   
"Mm, Jug." Archie groaned. Jughead took as much as he could into his mouth and began pumping the rest with his hand.   
"Jug, mm." Was all Archie could say. Almost 5 minutes later Jughead pulled off of Archie, causing him to let out a whimper.   
"Condoms and lube?"  
"Nightstand, top drawer." Jughead began digging around before he found what he was looking for. The two began to take off the remaining clothes they still had on. Archie looked up at Jughead as if asking him what to do next.   
"Get on your hands and knees." Jughead ordered. Archie quickly obliged. He jumped slightly when he felt a cold, lubed up finger get inserted in his ass. After a few seconds he felt pleasure instead. When Jughead felt Archie start to open up around him, he inserted another finger, and another until he felt Archie was prepared. Jughead retracted his fingers, which caused Archie to let out another whimper. Jughead smiled while he opened the foil packet and applied lube on himself.   
"Ready?" Archie nodded. Jughead slowly started to slide inside of Archie, not wanting to go too fast and hurt him. Archie let out a moan when Jughead had completely bottomed out.   
'Can I move?l   
"Y-yes." Archie stuttered. Jughead began to slowly thrust, picking up speed with each movement.   
"Jug, yes." Archie breathed out.  
"Mmmm." Jughead moaned. Jughead pulled out and laid Archie on his back. He grabbed Archie's leg and put it over his own shoulder so that he could go deeper into Archie. Archie let out a whine when Jughead began to thrust again.   
"Yes!" Archie almost cried out when Jughead bumped his prostate. Archie came closer to his release each time Jughead bumped that same area.   
"Fuck, Jughead. I'm gonna-" Archie stopped as he felt his length twitch and felt the immense pleasure of his orgasm. Jughead continued to thrust a couple more times before his orgasm was ripped from him as well. The two lay on the bed smiling and breathing heavily.   
"Wow" Archie sighed.   
"Yeah." Jughead said before the two slipped off into a deep sleep.


End file.
